


Meine Nation

by Betelgeuze (Hagebutt)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cossack History, Focused on Ukraine, Gen, Historical, Lithuania as Narrator, Poland behaves like a bitch, Some light violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 04:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagebutt/pseuds/Betelgeuze
Summary: Die durchgeflochtene Geschichte Osteuropas verursachte deren Akteuren schon viel Traurigkeit. Diesmal von Befreiung der Ukraine, wie Poland reagiert hat und was dachte Litauen dabei. Im Gegensatz zur tschechischen Version nur erste Kapitel.





	Meine Nation

Die Gewässer von Dnjepr stoßen leise auf Schiffborden.

Tolvydas starrte in die Tiefe des breiten, blauen Fluss und hielt sich am Rand der Tschajka fest. Sollte der Schiff plötzlich kentern, würde er mit all den Schützern und Rüstung, die er anhatte, zum Boden des Flusses sinken. Und dabei wollte er nur sicher sein. Er war nicht leichtsinnig, er wusste, dass sie sich in eine gefährliche Landschaft begaben, und so zog er der Sicherheit wegen schwerere Soldatenausrüstung an.

Er wusste aber nicht, dass gerade dieser Kossakenlager auf einer Insel mitten Dnjepr liegt. Und der Steuermann – hochgewachsener, trübseliger Kossake mit kahlgeschorenem Kopf – wirkte auf ihn nicht gerade vertrauenswürdig. _Die Unwissenheit tötet._

Er schaute seinen Freund an. Polen war – wie immer – absolut unpassend angezogen, aber es schien ihn nicht zu stören, oder dass er sich dessen überhaupt bewusst wäre. Auf einfachem Holzschiff wirkte er in seinem Anzug nach letzter französischen Mode wie Faust aufs Auge, obwohl alle seine Bewegungen – von dem Wegwerfen des gegessenen Äpfel bis zum Halten seines Hutes, damit ihn der Steppenwind nicht wegbräche – lässig und natürlich waren.

_„Lenkija,“_ sagte er halblaut. Polen hörte auf mit dem Beobachten der Umgebung, die sowieso sehr monoton war – eine flache, breite, goldene Steppe, sich von Podolien bis weit nach Osten verbreitend (beide hatten davon in den zehn Tagen der Reise auf Pferden die Schnauzen voll) – und wandte sich seinem Freund zu.

„Ja? Warum siehst du wie das Leiden Christi aus? Wir sind doch fast da. Ach ja, du machst ständig solche Gesichter,“ klagte Polen genervt.

„Hast du vergessen, dass wir uns geeinigt haben, zusammen nur Litauisch zu sprechen?“ presste Litauen durch die Zähne aus. Diese Maßnahmen nahmen sie noch vor der Reise an, denn sie hatten Befürchtungen gehabt, dass die Ukrainer ihren Polnisch verstehen könnten, aber Polen ließ es anscheinend aus dem Kopf. 

Polen zuckte mit den Schultern und ging ins Litauische über. „Na gut, wie du willst... und warum hast du mich denn also gestört?“

Litauen seufzte. Die Unkonzentriertheit seines Freundes war manchmal unerträglich. Er, Litauen, musste immer derjenige sein, der arbeitete und die Pläne zu Ende brachte.

„Ich frage dich zum letzten Mal: Ist uns das alles wirklich wert? Ich habe ein bisschen Angst,“ das flüsterte er schon und schaut nervös den Kossaken an, der ihm nur einen langen, undurchdringlichen Blick schenkte.

„Du hast immer Angst, _Litwa._ Und dies ist wichtig! Schau dir die Landschaft an. Weißt du, wie gut werden sich hier Korn und Gemüse anbauen, wenn wir die Osmanen raustreiben? Wir brauchen dieses Land!“

„Bisher sind die Einzigen, die die Osmanen kurz halten, gerade Kossaken,“ räusperte sich Litauen. „Wäre das für sie schließlich nicht besser?“

„Du bist zu barmherzig, _Litwa._ Wir brauchen sie. Wir brauchen eine Bestätigung, dass es hier uns gehört! Wenn wir sie verwildern lassen, das wilde Feld könnte sich abtrennen, und gerade das will ich verweigern. Sowieso denke ich, dass die Kossaken den Kopf zu hoch tragen,“ beendete Polen angewidert.

Korrektur: Polen könnte sehr konzentriert sein, wenn er möchte.

*  
Langer hölzerner Schiff landete am einfachen Pier, auf Pfahlen stehenden, wo eine ganze Flotte verankert war. Hölzerne Schiffe aller Größen, von kleinen ausgehöhlten Kanus bis zur einer ausgeschmückten türkischen Gallera.

„Das ergibt Sinn, sie brauchen viele Schiffe für ihre Beutefeldzüge zur Krim,“ kommentierte es Polen, jedenfalls aber schon auf Litauisch. Denn oben auf dem Pier stand ein imposanter, breitschultriger Kossake mit verkreuzten Armen und schaute sie feindhaft an.

„Sie wissen doch, dass Frauen für den Eintritt auf Sitsch todesgestraft sind, oder?“ fragte er, als er sich ihre langen Haare anschaute.

Litauen würde am liebsten sofort umkehren und weggehen – er hasste Konflikte –, aber er konnte nicht sein Gesicht verlieren und Polen stieg sowieso schon aus dem Schiff aus und sprach mit dem Kossake, der sie begrüßen kam.

„Wir können euch jederzeit beweisen, dass wir Männer sind, darüber hinaus habe ich keine Lust dazu,“ sagte Polen herrisch; auf polnisch, natürlich. Der größte Teil der Ukraine – der, den die Türken nicht beherrschten – gehörte zum polnisch-litauischer Union und Polen herrschten mit einer starken Hand. Alle Ukrainer mussten natürlich wohl oder übel Polnisch lernen. Ausgenommen die Kossaken auf dem „wilden Feld“, denen es weder an Polen noch an Türken lag.

Das war aber Polen egal. Er nahm vor, dass sie sowieso Polnisch sprechen würden – oder wenigstens die Mehrheit – und „Polnisch ist ja auch derem Dialekt ähnlich. 'Tak' und 'ni' heißt bei uns dasselbe, und was brauchen _Chochly_ mehr, hm?“

Litauen kletterte vorsichtig auf den Pier – hier war Dnjepr schon untief, aber er konnte sich vor ihnen doch nicht peinlich machen – und folgte den Zweien. Er hörte ihrem Gespräch zu, aber gleichzeitig schaute sich um.

Sitsch war, wie schon erwähnt, eigentlich eine große Insel am Dnjepr im Region von Schaporoschje. Er wusste, dass gerade auf dieser Insel eine Art von eigenständiger kossakischer Republik herrschte. Sie hatten keinen stabilen Ataman – Hetman, wie man hier sagte – und herrschte eine Rat von Alten. Wenn es nötig wurde, einen Zug zu führen – sei es gegen Türken oder Polen –, so wählte die Gemeinde einen vorübergehenden Kommandant, der den Zug plante.

Litauen bewunderte sie auf gewisse Weise. Sie waren frei und wie wohl Einzige in Europa schafften sie es, antische Utopie von der Regierung des Volkes nachzuahmen. Er schaute sich mit Interesse den Zug von Männern an, die in eine kleine hölzerne Kirche gingen. Diese Nation war doch länger christlich als er selbst! Einziger Fehler war, dass es nach ihren Vorgesetzten eine falsche Art von Christen war. Das war auch der Grund, warum Litauen auf ihre Lebensart nicht allzu sehr neidisch war. Die Kossaken endeten oft mit heruntergezogener Haut und mit Pferden zerrisen – wie von Türken, so auch von Polen.

Das war kein guter Platz für eine Frau.

„Ihr wisst doch ganz gut, was wir da tun,“ antwortete Polen gerade. „Und falls nicht, dann werde ich es nicht zweimal sagen. Ihr werdet es alle gleichzeitig erfahren.“

Der Feldweg machte sich schon sowieso breit und der Lager war zu sehen. Eine bunte Mischung von Zelten, duftendes gebackenes Fleisch, es erklang ein Saiteninstrument und Gesang. Und viele Kossaken. Groß, klein, dick, dünn, mit Ohrringen, breiten Hosen, gewaltigen Schnurrbarten und einer einziger Haarsträhne auf kahlgeschorenem Kopf. Einige schliefen, einige striegelten Pferde, einige rauchten und unterhielten sich, aber trotzdem herrschte Ordnung. Litauen fühlte die Blicke, die ihnen zugeworfen waren und dachte sich: _So viel Spannung._

Sie gingen zu einem offenen Platz, wo ein alleinstehender Stumpf stand, anscheinend benutzt als Rednerhocker. Polen wurde darauf gesetzt – in seinen Spitzenkleidern wäre es für ihn zu anstrengend, sich selbst bemühen darauf zu klettern – und alle bildeten einen Kreis, um ihn gut sehen zu können. Einer der Kossaken fing an, in eine große Trommel zu schlagen, was wohl ein Signal für Versammlung war, denn weitere kamen zu und Litauen sah erst jetzt, wie viele sie sind. Sie strahlten eine grobe Kraft, die stolz auf eigene Geschicklichkeit ist, aus. Polen schaute kurz verdutzt, aber verbarg es schnell wieder.

Er hüstelte, richtete sich auf und fing an zu sprechen. „Ich werde es nicht langziehen; ich bin sehr beschäftigt. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr wisst, wer ich bin, genauso wer der Mann in Rüstung neben mir ist.“

_Er hat mich nicht vergessen!_ lächelte Litauen, aber wurde wieder nervös, als sich die Blicke der Kossaken auf ihn richteten.

„Und ich bin mir genauso sicher, dass ihr wisst, warum ich hier bin.“ Polen beugte sich vor. „Wo ist sie?“

Die Kossaken starrten ihn nur stumm an.

„Sie hat hier nichts zu suchen! Sie soll bei uns, auf unserer Burg, wo wir uns um sie kümmern, sein. Das, dass sie eigenwillig hierher geflüchtet ist, ist nur eine Kinderlaune, die wir ihr ausreden müssen. Wir sind nicht froh darüber, aber es ist besser so.“

„Ich glaube, hier ist es für sie besser,“ murmelte ein Kossake in roter Mütze. Dann deckte sich schnell die Mund zu, aber Polen hörte ihn sowieso.

„Ich habe es mir gedacht,“ sagte er. „Na, Kerle? Ich werde es nicht wiederholen.“

Die Kossaken starrten ihn an mit offensichtlicher Abneigung. Ein Jungchen mit langen, glänzenden Haaren, in einer prachtvollen Uniform kirschroter Farbe mit Spitze und aufgedonnertem Hut voll von Federn, der so herrisch und selbstsicher austrat, obwohl er in einem fremden – feindlichen – Land war, ging ihnen auf die Nerven. Aber ältere Kossaken, die sich an die Leistungen Polens am Schlachtfeld erinnerten und wussten, was für eine gruselige, blutige Verwüstung in den Reihen der Heer der kleine Blonde antun kann, hielten die Jüngeren und Unüberlegenden zurück.

Polen lebte sich in seiner Exhibition nicht besonders aus: man sah ihm an, dass er daran gewöhnt ist, zu befehlen und dass er mit dem Ton eines Menschen, dem das Töten von Leuten keine Probleme macht, sprach. Er war in seiner Rolle absolut natürlich.

Die Kossaken weigerten sich aber, sich zu bewegen oder anders zu reagieren. Sie starrten ihn nur stumm an. Polen fing an, ungeduldig zu sein und klopfte mit der Schuhsohle. Die Spannung wuchs und Litauen hatte Angst, dass es in einer Blutbad enden könnte.

Plötzlich brachte der Wind einige Wörter eines Liedes. Er schaute zurück und sah einen Schar von Kossaken, die die Trommel wohl nicht gehört hatten, oder waren zu jung, um sich an der Entscheidung zu beteilen.

Er glaubte an Vorahnungen, sowie auch an alte litauische Abgotten und daran, dass man den Salz über linkes Schulter werfen sollte, und so begab er sich mit einem zielbewusstem Schritt zu der jubelnder Gruppe. Die anderen, mitgesamt Polen, schauten ihn verdutzt an, aber Litauen ging zu einem gewissen Ziel.

Er ging zu dem Kreis von schreienden Kossaken – ja, die Mehrheit war noch zu jung – und klopfte einem höflich an die Schulter. Dieser schaute ihn überrascht an, aber machte ihm Platz, um näher sehen zu können.

In dem breiten Kreis standen gerade zwei Leute: ein schlaksiger Kossake, dem ein Ohr fehlte (aber mit der Anzahl von Ohrringen auf dem zweiten glich er es reichlich aus) und der eine reich geschmückte Schaschka hielt. Neben ihm stand ein kleines Mädchen mit einem langen Zopf, in einem langen Hemd und roter Weste. Auch sie hielt eine Schaschka, obwohl um einiges kleinere und wenig geschmückte.

Der Kossake drehte die Schaschka gerade – der Schaschkatanz, so nennt man das, erinnerte sich Litauen – und erklärte ihr anscheinend, wie sie ihn nachahmen soll. Das Mädchen streckte unsicher pausbäckige Pfötchen und nahm die Schaschka fester. Sie hob sie höher und –

„Ukraine,“ sagte Litauen leise.

Ukraine sah zu ihm hinauf und die Veränderung ihres Gesichtsausdruck war augenblicklich. Aus einer konzentriert vorgeschobener Lippe wurde eine schüttelnde Lippe und aus glänzenden Augen quoll ein Tränenschwall. Litauen stach es am Herz.

„Nein!“ weinte sie. „Bitte, lasst mich hier! Bohdan!“

Aus dem Schar eilte schon ein junger Kossake in roten Hosen zu ihr. Der Bart wuchs ihm noch nicht, aber den Kopf trug er schon kahlgeschoren und einen abgehärteten Gesichtsausdruck auch. Er hob sie auf, nahm sie protektionisch in die Arme und schaute Litauen böse an.

„Wegen dir ist sie jetzt traurig,“ sagte er mit zusammengepressten Zähnen.

„Und wer denkst du, dass du bist?“ unterbrach Polen sie. „Nicht dass es mich interessiert. Sie wird mit uns kommen, egal was du oder deine Freunde denkt. Tut mir Leid, aber Ukraine gehört zu unserem Reich und wird bei uns bleiben.“

„Nein!“ stand der junge Bohdan feurig wider. „Wir gehören zu Russland, nicht zu euch! Die Russen sind unsere Brüder, so wie Russland ihr Bruder ist! Ni-“

Erst der Faust Polens, der auf seinem Kiefer landete, stoppte ihn. Der Kossake fiel rückwärts auf den Boden, aber ließ Ukraine nicht aus den Armen, so geschah ihr nichts. Sie erhob sich ganz erschrocken und verweint. Litauen beugte sich zu ihr und fasste sie sanft an den Schultern.

Bohdan wischte das Blut, die ihm aus der Nase zu rinnen begann, ab und spuckte ein Zahn aus. In diesem Augenblick würden die Kossaken wohl schon angreifen, aber Polen zog einen langen Schwert aus der Scheide und Litauen hielt Ukraine fest, wie einen Geisel.

„Hier habe ich Schluss gemacht,“ sagte Polen und fuhr mit verengten Augen über die Kossaken. „Ade, und hofft, dass jetzt eine Weile kein Krieg stattfinden wird.“

„Tut mir Leid, dass es so einfallen musste,“ sagte Litauen noch und kehrte sich zu Polen, der schon am Ausmarsch war.

*

Sie gingen den langen Weg zum Pier, Polen mit dem Schwert in der Hand, Litauen hinter ihm und das kleine Händchen von Ukraine in der Hand haltend.

Sie nahmen eins der kleinsten Ruderbooten, das sie selbst steuern konnten, denn sollte mit ihnen wieder ein Kossake fahren, würde er sie jetzt schon sicher umkippen.

Ukraine schluchzte und schaute traurig über den Wasser. Am Ufer versammelten sich Dutzende von Kossaken, die hinter dem Boot, das ihnen ihre Nation wegbrachte, schauten.

Polen zog einen Taschentuch, aus dem noch ein bisschen Rosenwasser zu spüren war, raus und wischte damit Ukraine die Backen. „Ich werde dir noch ordentlich Klaps geben, aber erst zu Hause,“ sagte er drohend.

Litauen ruderte, um näher an die zweite Ufer zu kommen und dabei seufzte er. Ukraine tat ihm leid.

**Author's Note:**

> Dudes, ich ahne, dass es sowieso keiner von euch Faulenzer lesen bzw. kommentieren wird, so ich hoffe, ihr seid intelligente, in der Geschichte sich orientierende Personen, die keine Erklärungsnotes brauchen. Kudos für alle, die alle Anspielungen verstehen werden, andere können fragen! Kosakengeschichte ist echt toll.
> 
> Name genommen von Tartak, meiner beliebten ukrainischen Folkrap-Band.


End file.
